Solo una sombra más
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: "—Me asusta cuando me miras a los ojos. —¿Por qué, Bella? —Por qué allí es donde se esconden mis demonios, Edward. Es un lugar muy oscuro, no deberías acercarte." WI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente no me apellido Meyer ni me llamo Stephenie, así que solo la trama me pertenece.

_Siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera sido la vampiresa y Edward el mortal  
¿Ustedes no?_

* * *

**Titulo:** Solo una sombra más

* * *

Me balanceé sobre el árbol para evitar caerme y me acerque lo más que pude a la ventana para poder observarle. La luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana hacia que su piel blanca brillara y le diera un toque gótico.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras le miraba. Era precioso. Perfecto. Su cabello cobrizo se esparcía sobre su frente y sus encantadores ojos verdes se ocultaban bajo sus parpados y largas pestañas que formaban pequeñas sombras sobre sus mejillas. Sus labios carnosos estaban semi abiertos tentándome a tocarlo.

Inhalé fuertemente el aroma que se escapaba por la ventana y me sujete fuertemente al árbol hasta que mis dedos quedaron totalmente hundidos en él. Era jodidamente tentador y exquisito. Era como si hubiera sido creado para mí.

_Mi tua cantante._

Salté hasta la habitación y quede en cuclillas cuando se removió inquieto en su cama. Su corazón me indicó que seguía profundamente dormido pero sin embargo no evitó que me asustara. Suspiré e ignoré el dolor en mi garganta.

Iba a acostumbrarme. Podía hacerlo.

Me senté en el suelo a su lado y observe de cerca la tranquilidad que bañaba su rostro. Fue imposible no preguntarme que estaba soñando al ver sus parpados revolotear. Sonreí porque el soñaba por los dos y eso era suficiente para mí. Mi ángel de cabello cobrizo.

Mi corazón era de piedra pero por él latía desbocado, él se había convertido en todo para mí.

_Me había enamorado._

Cerré mis ojos cuando recordé nuestra conversación de la tarde anterior:

_"—Me asusta cuando me miras a los ojos —murmuré jugando con una manzana entre mis dedos. Él en respuesta se acercó un poco más e inclinó su cabeza curioso._

_— ¿Por qué, Bella?_

_—Por qué allí es donde se esconden mis demonios, Edward. Es un lugar muy oscuro, no deberías acercarte."_

Yo era un monstruo y él un ángel. Él era luz y yo oscuridad. Éramos tan opuestos que dolía, dolía saber que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Al final de la historia yo era un maldito vampiro y el un mortal más.

Aparté mi cabello y miré con detenimiento su rostro para grabarlo en mi memoria. Lo llevaría siempre conmigo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Necesitaba alejarme por el bien de los dos. Él debía seguir adelante sin mí. Había llegado mi tiempo a regresar de nuevo a las sombras donde pertenecía y no volver jamás.

Un agujero se formó en mi pecho y quise llorar aunque fuera imposible. Dolía como el infierno perderle, pero por el bien de los dos esto debía acabar. El cuento de hadas había llegado a la última página.

Besé fugazmente sus labios y salí a toda velocidad por la ventana sin detenerme alguna vez. Ya no había tiempo de volver atrás.

Impulsé mis pies contra la tierra y la sensación de volar fue en crescendo. Pero sin importar la brisa aun podía olerlo. _Sentirlo._

Lancé un sollozo al airé y maldije a todo pulmón al mundo por volverme de esta manera. Me infiltre entre las sombras y me perdí entre ellas.

_Solo una sombra más._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡He vuelto! *bailede5segundos* ¿Qué mejor que un mundo paralelo para celebrarlo? **

**He estado pensando en convertir esta pequeña viñeta en un LongFic pero no estoy muy segura, todavía tengo mucho que pensar.**

**¿Han notado que no es para ningún reto? Lo sé, es genial.**

**Espero escuchar sus opiniones linduras, nos leemos. c:**


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Había estado pensando en convertir esto en un LongFic, así que pasaba por aquí para informar que... **¡Ya esta publicado! **

Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil como **Old Scars, Beautiful Hearts** (Viejas cicatrices, hermosos corazones)

Le he cambiado varias cosas pero sigue siendo la misma esencia. Les invito a pasar y dejar su opinión.

**Cuando vaya por el tercer capitulo borraré esta viñeta ya que no la necesitaran.**

¡Gracias por leer y espero que la historia sea de su agrado!

Besos.


End file.
